Lead
by Trekkiehood
Summary: Colonel Hogan still hasn't returned from his meeting with Peter Pan. A radio message causes Kinch to worry even more. Will he be forced to lead the team? Sequel to "Home".


_**I decided to make "Home" a series from each of the different Heroes. This one is from Kinch's perspective. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_

 _~TH~_

Kinch paced the small underground radio room. This was not good. Colonel Hogan was supposed to be back hours ago. Roll call was in a few hours. Sighing, he continued to pace.

"Maybe we should go look for him," Carter suggested fidgeting from his seat on the extra bunk they kept in the tunnel.

Kinch stopped pacing to look at the younger Sergeant. "I-"

Suddenly, the radio came to life. The Staff Sergeant nearly knocked over the table in his haste to reach it.

"Peter Pan calling Papa Bear, come in Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear." Came the staticky message.

"Peter Pan!" Carter exclaimed, "That's who the colonel went to meet!"

Kinch gave Carter a calming motion, "This is Papa Bear, go ahead Peter Pan. "

"Meeting ae trap. Did Papa Bear make it to the den?" The voice said.

Kinch felt the air leave his lungs. He glanced at Carter. The young Sergeant had gone white. He didn't blame him. He was terrified too.

"Papa Bear, do you read? Meeting a trap. Did the colonel make it back?"

The staff Sergeant cleared his voice, "Uh, no, he, he hasn't come back yet. Do you think he was captured?"

"Unknown, he was last seen drawing the German's fire so the rest of us could escape." The voice was lowered as if in reverence.

Kinch closed his eyes. The likelihood was that Colonel Hogan was dead. "Let us, let us know if you hear anything from him. He may not have been able to make it back."

"Of course Papa Bear." came the quiet response. "Keep us informed on your end. Peter Pan out."

Kinch ran his fingers through his hair. He really didn't want to think about it. The colonel was more than likely dead. If not dead than captured by the Gestapo. He wasn't even sure which was worse. But, this was Hogan. He could be hiding, waiting out the Germans.

He looked back over at Carter who, uncharacteristically, hadn't said a word. He just stared at the radio, his mouth slightly open.

"Carter," Kinch prompted quietly.

The young American's mouth moved, but it was several moments before any sound came out. "The colonel's, the colonel's dead isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"Bu-but we have to go after him! We can't just, just leave him there! What if the German's find him? They'll know that he's Papa Bear. Kinch what are we gonna do?"

Carter's outburst caused him to evaluate his options, "We don't know that he is dead. He could just be hiding, waiting it out." _Or the Gestapo could have him._ The unspoken truth hung in the air. If Hogan had been captured... He didn't even want to think about. But Carter was right, they couldn't just leave him out there. It could spell disaster, at least if he wasn't captured already.

"Go get Newkirk and LeBeau." he softly ordered. Carter gave a small nod before disappearing up the ladder.

If Hogan was dead, _IF_ he was dead than Kinch knew he would have to take charge. The colonel had informed him several months prior, that should anything happen to him, Kinch would take over the team. He prayed it hadn't come to that. Not yet. He wasn't ready.

The sound of people descending into the tunnel brought him back into the moment.

"What seems to be going on 'ere, mate?" Said the groggy Englishman, "One minute I'm nice and warm in my bunk, the next Carter 'ere is dragging me down into the tunnel!"

"Oui, and where is _le Colonel_?" LeBeau yawned.

Carter was standing silently behind the two, eyes seeming hollow. Kinch sighed, "The meeting was an ambush. The colonel hasn't mad it back."

Neither of the men moved. Both stared silently at the sergeant.

"Are you say'in that Colonel 'Ogan was captured?" Newkirk asked, suddenly pale.

"I don't know. All I know is that Peter Pan said he was drawing enemy fire. But, that could mean anything.

The Frenchman began spouting off in his native language. Kinch understood most of it, but remained silent as his friend let off steam. Deflating, LeBeau said, "We must go after him."

"I know. Get changed, the sooner we leave, the better."

~HH~

Less than fifteen minutes later, Kinch lead the small group out the emergency tunnel. "We don't have much time, " he whispered glancing up at the sky. They would have to be quick, or else they could find themselves outside of camp at roll call.

They had only been walking about fifteen minutes when they heard gunshots. The men looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Kinch took off towards the sound, stifling a gasp when he saw the still body lying on the ground.

The others were there in moments. No one moved. There was no doubt, this was Colonel Hogan. The colonel's chest was covered in blood. Kinch saw the small Frenchman begin to sway on his feet. He didn't have time to worry about that. He could hear the patrol approaching.

He motioned to Newkirk who helped him grab the body and move him a few feet. They didn't have time to be gentle. But, the extraordinary amount of blood soaking through the black material was alarming. Kinch put his fingers to the unmoving man's neck. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He could find no pulse. He removed his hand, fighting tears as he looked back at the team. Would it be his team? Their eyes reflected the same pain he felt. Colonel Hogan was dead.

No. He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead. Taking a deep breath, he again searched for a pulse. This time he felt something. It was small and weak, but it was definitely there. His eyes lit up as he turned around.

"LeBeau, go back to the camp and have Wilson waiting in the tunnel."

The Frenchman nodded before he turned and hurried to complete his task.

"Carter, did you happen to bring any smoke bombs with you?"

The young Sergeant nodded unspeaking. Kinch inwardly sighed. He couldn't do anything to help Carter right now.

"Try to lead the patrol away, then get back to camp."

Another sullen nod, then he disappeared into the forest.

"Newkirk, help me get him back to camp."

The Englander mumbled, "Yes sir," before reaching down and grabbing the colonel.

Kinch frowned, hoping he had done the right thing. If they hurried and made it back to camp, there was still hope that Hogan would live. He had to live. He wasn't ready to lead.

Offering a silent prayer, Kinch helped Newkirk carry the still body through the night.

~TH~

 _ **Whelp, Hogan's alive for the moment. Actually, when writing "Home" I had always had in my mind that it was his team rescuing him.**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of this! As I said, I plan on making one for each of the team members. Let me know who you would like to hear from next!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_


End file.
